


Chycena při činu

by Santinan_Black



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, From crime to love, Happily Ever After, Light BDSM, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Alexandra Evangeline Ashwoodová byla mladá, krásná, inteligentní a nejspíš prokletá, protože jinak by ji nikdy nechytil a ona by následně nebyla nucena si vybrat mezi policejní stanicí a nebo jeho společností. Vzhledem ke své vině si raději vybrala druhou možnost, a tak to všechno začalo.. Celý její život se během jediné noci zcela od základů proměnil...
Relationships: Richard Carlisle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Chycena při činu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonick/gifts).



Netrpělivě čekala, než padne noc. Měla před sebou nelehký úkol, který by za denního světla byl prakticky nemožný. Musela získat zpět důkazy o tom, že se sešla a strávila večer s někým, s kým měla zapovězeno se jakkoliv stýkat. Už asi tak po sté se prošla po pokoji, aby se zbavila stále více narůstajícího napětí. Cítila nervózní uzel v žaludku, ale už se rozhodla. A v okamžiku, kdy se Alexandra Ashwoodová pro něco rozhodla, tak ji nemohlo zastavit nic. A nikdo.

Slečna Ashwoodová nebyla příliš vysoké postavy, ale za to měla jiné přednosti. Měla plná ňadra, úzký pas, příjemně žensky klenuté boky a štíhlé nohy nyní obepnuté v kalhotách. Vlasy si spletla do copu a pevně ho smotala do drdolu, který zajistila několika sponkami, aby se ani náhodou nevysmekl zrovna v okamžiku, kdy by se jí to vůbec nehodilo. Vrazila si na hlavu klobouk se širokou krempou, takže jí stínil obličej a přes ramena si přehodila dlouhý plátěný kabát, který jí sahal až ke kotníkům. Podívala se do zrcadla a uznala, že vypadá příšerně, ale to byl záměr. Potřebovala, aby ji nikdo na ulici jen tak někdo nezastavil nebo ji dokonce nepoznal. Zcela by to zkazilo její plán pro dnešní večer a ona se obávala, že tohle byla její poslední šance získat to, co potřebovala.

Nebrala si taxi, raději si ze svého domu udělala dlouhou procházku až tam, kam se potřebovala dostat. Minimálně to pomohlo vybít něco z toho nervózního napětí, které jí svíralo vnitřnosti. Stále před domem a věděla, že má ještě poslední okamžik na to si to rozmyslet, ale jen potřásla hlavou. Nebylo cesty zpátky. Nemohla dopustit, aby se ty fotky dostaly na veřejnost. Zničila by to jediného člověka, na kterém jí opravdu záleželo. Zhluboka se nadechla, rozhlédla se na jednu i druhou stranu téhle lepší, nyní opuštěné čtvrti. Zašla za roh, kde věděla, že snadněji bez povšimnutí pronikne dovnitř. Opatrně pootevřela dveře a se zatajeným dechem poslouchala. Nejdříve slyšela jen splašené bušení vlastního srdce, ale pak k ní dolehlo ticho, které se v domě rozprostíralo. I služebnictvo již šlo spát a to bylo přesně to, co potřebovala. Nechtěla, aby ji kdokoliv viděl. Opatrně za sebou dveře zavřela.

Schodištěm pro služebnictvo se dostala do prvního patra, kde věděla, že je několik ložnic, koupelen a co bylo nejdůležitější byla tam i pracovna. To byl cíl celé téhle její mise. Pracovna pána domu. Rozepnula si kabát, takže se mohla volně pohybovat, ale odmítla si ho sundat. Obávala se, že by ho tu zapomněla a žena v kalhotách nebyla v ulicích Londýna zrovna příliš nenápadná a to ani v tuto pokročilou noční hodinu.

Stále se rozhlížela kolem sebe a napínala uši, aby byla schopna zaslechnout i ten nejmenší šelest, který by jí prozradil, že někdo jde. Všude však bylo ticho, jako v hrobě. Po špičkách se vplížila ke dveřím, kde tušila, že by měla být pracovna. Vyslechla několik bývalých služebných, které jí vše popsaly, a tak doufala, že si to zapamatovala správně. Položila ruku na kliku a druhou na studené dřevo pevných dveří. V duchu se rychle pomodlila, aby nebylo zamčeno. Ozvalo se tlumené cvaknutí a dveře přestaly klást odpor. Ulehčeně si vydechla. Ani netušila, že vůbec zadržuje dech. Prosmýkla se co nejmenší možnou mezerou a co nejtišeji za sebou ty dveře zavřela.

Chvilku počkala, než si oči zvyknou na tmu, pak před sebe napřáhla ruce a tiše udělala osm kroků přímo před sebe. Někde tam přímo před ní měl být pracovní stůl a doufala, že v něm bude to, co hledá. Hmatala rukama před sebou a doufala, že nic nesrazí. Nikde nic, a tak udělala několik opatrných krůčků stejným směrem a najednou ucítila, jak rukou do něčeho vrazila. Okamžitě tu věc zachytila, než stačila spadnout na zem a nadělat hluk, který by mohl někoho přilákat. Ohmatala ten předmět a seznala, že by to mohla být stolní lampa. Když našla kabel, který z ní vedl, tak s potěšením shledala, že to byla _elektrická_ lampa. Stiskla vypínač a velkou pracovnu ozářilo tlumené světlo. Musela několikrát zamrkat, než si její oči zvykly. Konečně se mohla rozhlédnout po místě, kde se nacházela. Místnost byla vkusně zařízená. Obložení z tmavého dřeva, leštěný pracovní stůl, u kterého stála, police knih na jedné straně a malý bar na straně druhé a taky tam byl krb s křesly před krbem. Z každého centimetru této místnosti cítila mužskou ruku. Nasucho polkla, protáhla si prsty a opatrně obešla stůl, aby se dostala k šuplíkům, kde snad leželo její vysvobození. Důkazy o tom, že se nechovala, jako poslušná holčička.

Zabrala za první šuplík, otevřela ho a hbitými prsty prohrábla jeho obsah. Byly to však jen pera, lahvičky inkoustu a papíry. Tam nebylo to, co hledala. Opět se obezřetně rozhlédla, než svou pozornost zaměřila na další šuple. Tentokrát to šlo ztuha, ale taky nebyl zamčený. Začínala mít podezření, ale v duchu to potlačila a odsunula stranou. Teď opravdu nebyl čas na pochybnosti. Opět tam pro ni nebylo nic užitečného jen několikero starších vydání novin. Další šuplík však už byl zamčený, zkusila s ním několikrát opatrně zalomcovat, ale zámek držel pevně. Horečnatě se rozhlédla po desce stolu, ale nic nenašla, pak ji napadlo sáhnout pod desku stolu. Konečně se na ni usmálo štěstí. Nahmatala tam umístěný klíč. Spokojeně se usmála, zasunula klíč do zámku a pomaličku s ním otočila. Ozvalo se cvaknutí. Alexandra s bušícím srdcem naslouchala, ale neslyšela nic, tak stále vkleče vytáhla onu zamčenou zásuvku. Tentokrát ji vytáhla skoro tak, že málem vypadla ze stolu, ale včas se zabrzdila. Zbytečný hluk byl momentálně to, co zrovna nepotřebovala. Proběhla vše, co tam bylo. Usmálo se na ni štěstí, našla malou obálku se jménem mladíka, se kterým ji vyfotili. U její osoby byl otazník. Ulevilo se jí. Zdálo se, že jen díky tomu, že nedokázal zjistit, kdo byla, tak to ještě nevydal. _Díky bohu_ , vydechla tichoulince, když si tu obálku vzala a zandala šuplík zpět. Opatrně zamkla zámek, ale prsty roztřesené úlevou ji neposlouchaly, když se snažila vrátit klíč na své místo. Když to nedokázala ani na potřetí, tak začala panikařit. Čím déle jí to potrvá, tím spíše ji někdo najde. A stejně tak by bylo nepřijatelné, aby se do tisku dostaly ty fotky.

Cítila, jak ji v očích štípou slzy zoufalého vzteku, avšak nehodlala si dovolit je prolít. Nebyla už přece mladá dívenka, která musela slepě poslouchat své rodiče. Byla dospělá žena. Dospělá, plnohodnotná žena. Tedy ráda si to o sobě myslela. Momentálně se však cítila zoufale neschopná. Spustila ruce do klína, několikrát se zhluboka nadechla, aby uklidnila rozjitřené nervy a naposledy se pokusila klíček zandat na jeho místo. Ozvalo se jemné klapnutí, jak ta zatracená věc dosedla na své místo a Alexandra si vydechla nezměrnou úlevou. Nyní už zbývala poslední část. Dostat se zase zpátky na ulici a domů do svého bytu bez toho, že by si jí někdo všiml. Byla tak zabrána do svých myšlenek, že neslyšela, jak se z křesla u krbu zvedla vysoká postava a udělala tiché kroky přímo k ní, která stále ještě klečela na podlaze.

Na rameno jí dopadla těžká ruka. Vyděšeně vykřikla. Okamžik zůstala na místě, jako vyděšené zvíře, ale pak v ní něco povolilo a ona se snažila prudce vyhrabat na nohy. Ruka na jejím rameni ji nepouštěla, ale dovolila jí se postavit.

„Tak copak to tu máme?“ zapředl jí téměř u ucha nebezpečně tichý hlas. Cítila, jak jí na čele vystoupily kapičky studeného potu. Pokusil se ji otočit tváří k sobě, ale ona jeho síle vzdorovala, i když věděla, že díky síle jeho stisku bude mít zítra modřiny. Absolutně netušila, kdo ji přistihl, ale hodlala se odsud dostat i s fotografiemi stůj co stůj. Sebrala všechnu svou sílu i odvahu a vysmekla ruce z rukávů dlouhého kabátu. Najednou byla volná. Svobodná. Dvakrát se nerozmýšlela, než se prudce vrhla ke dveřím. Trhnutím je otevřela a chtěla se vrhnout do chodby, její svoboda byla na dosah. Doběhly ji však těžké mužské kroky a jediným rázným bouchnutím dveře vedoucí k její svobodě zase přibouchly. Chtělo se jí řvát. Tohle nebylo fér! Uhodila pěstí do pevného dřeva dveří, než zoufale vykřikla. Tvrdá mužská ruku ji opět chytla za rameno a jediným prudkým škubnutím ji otočila čelem k postavě, která patřila k té silné ruce. Odmítala se podívat do obličeje toho, kdo ji dopadl. Místo toho zaměřila pozornost na dokonale bílou košili s několika rozepnutými knoflíčky. Prosté véčko odhalovalo opálenou kůži s tmavými chloupky. Kousla se do rtu, jak se snažila vymyslet způsob, jak se odsud dostat. Žádný spásný nápad však nepřicházel.

Cítila, že se k ní sklonil, na krku ji šimral jeho horký dech.

„Co jsi vzal?“ zavrčel temně. Ani se nepohnula, odmítla mu odpovědět. „Tak bude to?“ zavrčel znovu a výhrůžně jí zatřepal. Alexandře cvakly zuby a hlava jí udeřila do dveří. Bolelo to, ale nevykřikla. Odtáhnul se od ní, ale stále ji držel rukou za paži, aby se mu snad nevysmekla. Volnou rukou jí jediným pohybem shodil z hlavy klobouk se širokou krempou a zůstal ohromeně zírat na to, co se skrývalo pod ním. Nyní už neměla důvod nedívat se mu do tváře, a tak bojovně vystrčila bradu a zahleděla se přímo do jeho světle modrých očí. Když jí došlo, kdo ji chytil, tak se jí srdce rozbušilo ještě divočeji.

„Do hajzlu,“ vyhrkla nakonec. Jedno mužovo obočí se tázavě zvedlo. Odmítala sklopit pohled, i když věděla, že si ji bez ostychu prohlíží.

Sir Richard Carlisle si nejdřív myslel, že chytil malého zlodějíčka, ale nyní mu bylo jasné, že se pletl. Před sebou měl mladou ženu. Velmi půvabnou mladou ženu, aby byl přesnější. Musela se vkrást do jeho pracovny, zatímco tam spal v křesle po dlouhém dnu, který měl za sebou. Jak se ale zdálo, tak měl mnohem delší noc teprve před sebou.

„Co s tebou jenom mám dělat?“ ptal se tiše, zatímco jí prsty jedné ruky přejel po hraně čelisti. Neodpovídala mu, jenom na něj hleděla těma obrovskýma očima, ve kterých už přestávalo být zděšený. Začínal v nich doutnat plamen hněvu. I tvrdý muž, jako on si v duchu přiznával, že ho to náhlá proměna okouzlila.

„Myslím, že bych měl zavolat policii nebo ne? To se přece dělá, když člověk chytí doma zlodějíčka,“ usmíval se. Mladá žena cítila, že ten úsměv je nebezpečný stejně, jako jeho majitel.

„Policii ne,“ odpověděla nakonec.

„A proč ne? Dej mi jediný důvod.“ Alexandra se musela zhluboka nadechnout, než se vzmohla na slovo.

„Co byste chtěl?“ odpověděla mu nakonec otázkou. Zdálo se, že se nad tím zamyslel, na čele mu naskočilo několik vrásek.

„To mi dát nemůžeš, maličká, ale i tak si myslím, že bych tě měl minimálně potrestat, když už tedy nezavolám policii,“ pronesl nakonec zamyšleně a Alexandře se ani za mák nelíbil tón jeho hlasu.

„Potrestat? Copak je mi pět?“ vykřikla popuzeně. Richard se usmál, když ji za paži odtáhnul ke stolu, kde bylo více světla. Chtěl si pořádně prohlédnout, co vlastně chytil.

Všiml si, že v ruce stále svírala obálku, kterou mu vzala ze stolu. Držel ji pevně za zápěstí a obálku jí prostě druhou rukou vytrhl z prstů.

„Ne!“ vzepřela se a rukou ho vší silou praštila do hrudi. Nehnulo to s ním. Spíš se zdálo, že ho tím pobavila. I když měla tvář zkřivenou zoufalým vztekem, tak si uvědomil, že je skutečně moc pohledná. Jemně utvářený obličej, temně rudé vlasy svázané do drdolu, výrazný oblouk obočí, velké zelené oči a nádherně plné rty, které přímo vybízely k polibkům. Sjel pohledem přes štíhlý krk dolů a uvědomil si, že to neměl dělat. Pod tmavou blůzou se prudce zdvihala nádherně plná ňadra, úzký pas i klenuté boky a štíhlé nohy pevně obepínaly kalhoty. Měl se cítit pohoršen, ale to, jak látka obepínala její ženské křivky se mu zamlouvalo. A navíc ten potenciál, ten oheň, který jí hořel v očích. Tahle dívka nebyla jen pouhou hezkou nádobou, měla i ducha. To bylo něco, čemu ani on nedokázal odolat. V hlavě se mu pomalu začínal utvářet plán.

„Zdá se, že je to pro vás důležité,“ vysmíval se jí dál. Alexandra ho pouze propalovala vražedným pohledem. „A já se ptám, jak moc důležité?“ Při jeho odpovědi jen pevněji stiskla rty. Viděl, že je odhodlaná nedat mu žádnou odpověď, a tak rozehrál vlastní hru.

„Pokud mi neodpovíte, tak vás položím přes tenhle stůl a vlastní rukou vám zmaluju zadek, že si na něj týden nesednete!“ pokusil se ji zastrašit obsahem svého sdělení, i když jeho tón zůstával stále příjemný. Sledoval, jak jí poskočil ohryzek na tom jejím roztomilém krčku, když na sucho polkla. Jen tázavě zvednul jednu obočí.

Alexandra horečnatě přemýšlela, věděla, že mu jen tak neunikne, ale nehodlala se nechat zastrašit. Ne tímhle arogantním, nafoukaným obrazem mužské dominance. Při pomyšlení na to, co ji sliboval ji však zamrazilo. Okamžitě se v duchu okřikla. Pár ran na zadek místo policie, to je přece dobrý obchod nebo ne? Vydržela už i horší věci. Věděla, že stále ještě mohl kdykoliv i _potom_ zavolat policii, ale nějak v koutku duše věděla, že to neudělá.

„Nu dobrá,“ ozvalo se jí někde nad hlavou jaksi podivně spokojeně. Mělo ji to vyděsit. Nevyděsilo, jen jí to poslalo vzrušené zamrazení dolů po páteři. Teprve to ji vyděsilo. Pak už neměla čas přemýšlet, otočil ji čelem ke stolu a svým dlouhým tělem ji přitisknul ke kraji leštěné desky. Dlaněmi se opřela o leštěné dřevo, aby se na tom nádherném kousku stolařské práce nerozplácla. Cítila jeho ruce, jak jí vklouzly na ploché břicho, kde okamžitě našly poklopec jejích kalhot. Do tváře se jí nahrnula krev. Cítila se poníženě a věděla, že přesně o to mu jde.

O bdivoval její sebeovládání. Zatím nezačala ječet jak potřeštěná hysterka, prostě tam jen stála s rukama opřenýma o jeho stůl a se sklopenou hlavou čekala, co bude dál.  Zdálo se, že to, co mu chtěla vzít pro ni má skutečně velkou cenu. Stáhl jí kalhoty z boků, takže jí spadly ke kotníkům. Ohromeně zalapal po dechu.

„Copak slušné zlodějky chodí bez spodního prádla?“ otázal se. Nečekal, že mu odpoví, a tak ho překvapilo, že se na něj přes rameno podívala vražedným pohledem.

„A slušní vydavatelé novin snad běžně mají ve zvyku dělat to, co zrovna děláte vy?“ prskla po něm. _Touché_. Tlakem mezi lopatky jí donutil se položil na desku stolu. Zdusila v sobě zoufalou touhu křičet. Nehodlala mu dopřát pocit vítězství. Na jedné půlce zadečku ucítila jeho velkou ruku. Měla pocit, jako kdyby ji jeho dotek pálil. Slyšela, jak se za ní posunul, a pak se to najednou stalo. Na měkkém mase jejího pozadí přistála první rána. Vytřeštěně se dívala před sebe na police s knihami ve snaze nemyslet na to, jak ji to štípalo. Pak dopadla další rána, a další a další. Při každé sebou trhla, ale nekřikla. Nejvíc ze všeho ji však neponižovalo to, co jí dělal, ale vědomí toho, že ta bolest se jaksi podivně pomalu tavila ve slast. V podbřišku se jí pomaličku začínala svíjet touha. Další rána. Neudržela se a tichoulince zakňourala. V tom okamžiku přestal. Na od jeho dlaně zrudlém pozadí ji studil noční vzduch.

Trhnutím ji postavil a kdyby ji nechytil, tak by zakopla o kalhoty které měla stále kolem kotníků. Věděla, že jí ve tvářích plane zrádná červeň, ale i tak mu nestydatě hleděla do očí. Chtěla mu tím dát najevo, že ji jen tak nezlomí.

„Tobě se to líbilo, že ano, má malá zlodějko?“ zamumlal nevěřícně. Odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou.

„Lhářko,“ pronesl s podivným úsměvem, zatímco jí za ucho zastrčil pramínek vlasů, který jí vypadl z účesu. Prudce jí rukou chytil za citlivý zadeček. Neudržela se a zasténala, protože cítila, jak se jí ta bolest přímo mezi nohama mění v touhu. S vědoucím úsměvem jí prudce políbil na ústa. Silou si vynutil vstup do jejích úst a ona mu vyhověla. Poddávala se jeho skoro až brutálnímu útoku na její ústa. Jeho jazyk se otíral o její a zkoumal vnitřek jejích úst. To byl její okamžik. Stiskla silně zuby kolem toho svalu. Ne dost silně, aby mu jazyk překousla, ale dost na to, aby mu způsobila slušnou bolest. Ucítila nezaměnitelnou kovovou příchuť krve. Jeho krve. Pustila ho. Richard Carlisle se od ní prudce odtáhl a nevěřícně si prohlížel špičky prstů, které si vyndal z úst. Byla na nich krev. Nebylo jí moc, ale byla tam. Viděl, jak se jí divoce zvedá hrudník a přemýšlel, zda vzrušením a nebo zděšením nad tím, co mu udělala. Měl sto chutí ji uhodit, ale neudělal to. Nikdy neuhodil žádnou ženu a nehodlal s tím začínat na téhle podivné malé zlodějce.

V yužila toho, že od ní odstoupil a bleskově si oblékla kalhoty. 

„Už mohu odejít?“ Místo odpovědi jen zavrtěl hlavou. Vysloužil si unavené odfrknutí, které vůbec ale vůbec nebylo hodné dámy. 

„Jste záhada a ty já nemám rád,“ pronesl po chvíli zamyšleného mlčení, kdy ji pečlivě studoval, aniž by se skutečně obtěžoval odpovědět na její otázku. „Myslím, že než pochopím to vaše tajemství, tak tu se mnou zůstanete,“ vysvětlil jí s tím nebezpečně laskavým úsměvem, jako kdyby jí prokazoval bůh ví jakou štědrost.

„Jako vaše milenka? Ne děkuji, pane Carlisle,“ odpověděla hrdě. Uchechtnul se nad jejím prohlášením.

„Ne, jako moje _společnice_ ,“ opravil ji.

„Jaké budou mé povinnosti?“ šťourala dál. Oběma bylo jasné, že pokud odmítne, tak ji vydá do spárů policie. Ta hrozba nad ní stále visela jako meč.

„Budete se mnou žít pod jednou střechou, budete se mnou jíst, budete mne doprovázet kamkoliv si zamanu a dovolíte mi vás poznat, pokud ne…“ nedopověděl a ani nemusel. Pochopila jeho poselství.

„Umíte být drsný hráč, to se vám musí přiznat,“ pronesla rozladěně. Nepokrytě se zasmál nad jejím konstatováním.

„Beru to jako kompliment, drahá…?“

„Alexandra.“

„Dál?“

„To vás nemusí zajímat,“ prskla po něm a měla sto chutí vzít stolní lampičku a vzít ho s ní po hlavě. Opakovaně. Rychle to nutkání zaplašila, to by tomu krásnému kusu nábytku totiž udělala jen nerada.

V zal ji za paži a odváděl ji chodbou až ke dveřím na konci chodby. Nevzpouzela se, ale jeho energickým dlouhým krokům stačila jen stěží. Otevřel dveře, postrčil ji do místnosti, která zcela jistě byla ložnicí pána domu. Jeho ložnicí. Alexandra se zajíkla při pohledu na postel, kde by se klidně vyspali i tři lidé.

„Nehodlám tě znásilnit ty hloupá žábo,“ zavrčel, když kolem postele pokračoval plynule dál ke dveřím nedaleko od postele. Otevřel je, popohnal ji dovnitř a konečně ji pustil.

„Váš nový domov, madame,“ vysekl jí výsměšnou poklonu. Alex se ohromeně rozhlížela kolem. Takhle velký pokoj neměla ani jako mladá dívka ještě v domě svých rodičů. Snažila se ho přečíst, ale nedokázala odhadnout nic. Tak jako byla záhadou ona pro něj, byl jí i on pro ni.

„Koupelna spojená s mým pokojem, ale nedoporučuji vám pokusit se o útěk, mám lehké spaní a navíc dveře do chodby jsou z vašeho i z mého pokoje zamčené. Klíč mám pouze já a nebo moje hospodyně. Pokud byste se snad hodlala pokusit vylézt oknem, musím vás varovat, je to celkem vysoko a pokud byste si při dopadu nezlámala nohy, jistě byste bez zranění nevyvázla,“ upozornil ji jako by mimochodem běžným konverzačním tónem, jako by se bavili o počasí nebo společenských novinkách a ne o tom, jak se nedá utéct z jejího momentálního vězení.

„Nemůžete mě tu držet na věky, lidé si budou šeptat,“ snažila se ho přivést k rozumu. Jen nad jejím prohlášením mávl rukou. 

„Uvidíme, ale nyní vám přeji dobrou noc. Snídaně se podává v sedm odvedu vás do jídelny a doufám, že tentokrát již budete ustrojena řádně,“ upozornil ji, než se otočil k odchodu, než za ním zapadly dveře, tak za ním zavolala. Strnul ve dveřích a ohlédnul se na ni přes rameno, v obličeji měl naprosto nečitelný výraz.

„Dobrou noc i vám, sire Carlisle,“ pronesla s náznakem nerozluštitelného úsměvu. Přikývnul a zabouchnul za sebou dveře. Alexandra neslyšela cvaknutí zámku. Její _hostitel_ si sebou byl zřejmě až nechutně jistý.

- xoOox-

Ráno přišlo až příliš brzy. Se sebezapřením se vyštrachala z měkké postele a jen v haleně, ve které spala nakoukla opatrně do koupelny. Byla prázdná, ale vznášela se v ní příjemná, jasně pánská vůně. Takže její hostitel již byl vzhůru. Povzdechla si a rychle se opláchla žínkou v umývadle, vyčistila si zuby, odskočila si a vrátila se k sobě do pokoje. V hlavě jí zněl jeho hlas.  _Řádně ustrojená_ . A v čem by asi tak mohla být řádně oblečená? V prostěradle? Na mátkou nahlédla do jedné ze skříní a našla tam vycházkové šaty zhruba její velikosti. Dokonce tam byla i spodní košilka, kalhotky a punčochy. Pohladila látku prsty, než vše vytáhla, rozložila na posteli a s potěšením se převlékla. Netušila, jak se to sem dostalo, ale  nestěžovala si. 

V lasy si pročesala a zapletla si je vzadu na krku jak nejlépe dokázala. V okamžiku kdy vstala se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vstoupil sir Richard. Alexandra uznávala, že ten muž má vkus. Jednoduchý, na míru šitý tmavý denní oblek, vesta v temném lahvově zeleném odstínu a nechyběla mu ani prostá vázanka. Kdyby nevěděla, jaký dokázal být a co se o něm šeptalo, mohla by ho dokonce považovat za jistým drsným způsobem pohledného. Nabídl jí rámě. Neochotně se do něj zavěsila a nechala se odvést do jídelny, kde již voněla káva a připravená snídaně. Usadil ji hned po své pravici. Chtěla si nandat jídlo, ale překvapilo ji, že před ní postavil šálek kouřící kávy spolu s talířem míchaných vajec a křupavým toustem.

„Děkuji,“ vykoktala ze sebe zaraženě. Jen se na ni podíval, neříkal nic. Snídaně proběhla v prakticky naprostém tichu. Alexandra jedla pomalu a každé sousto žvýkala, zatímco se rozhlížela po příjemně zařízené místnosti. Pohledem zalétala každou chvíli k muži, se kterým nyní měla žít pod jednou střechou dokud ho neomrzí. Nedokázala si pomoci. Nějak nedokázala věřit všemu tomu, co něm kdy slyšela. Nikdo přece nemohl být takový. Ani on. Nebo snad ano?

P o snídani ji vzal do své kanceláře v Londýně. Nikdo se na nic neptal, nikdo nic nenamítal, když se procházela po redakci, zatímco Richard měl schůzky. Pro Alexandru to bylo něco zcela nového a fascinoval ji způsob, jakým se zde rodily noviny. Připadala si trochu jako Alenka v Říši divů. Dokonce si dovolila i protestovat, když ji Carlisle odváděl na oběd, než zamířili k nějaké známé švadleně, aby jí pořídili kompletní garderobu, jak to nazval její společník. Fascinovalo ji, že ani jednou nezaslechla žádnou poznámku na svou adresu. Zdálo se, že se ho všichni bojí.

V podobném duchu probíhalo i několik následujících dní,  které se rychle změnily v několik týdnů . Alexandra zjistila, že se jí jejich společná rutina zamlouvá. Stejně tak ji fascinovalo pomalu přicházet na kloub tomu arogantnímu muži. Zdálo se, že i on má z její přítomnosti jisté potěšení. Jediné, co stále nedokázala pustit z hlavy byly fotografie, které si zatím nechával, což poněkud kazilo  jinak vlastně  celkem příjemný pobyt v tomto velkém Londýnském domě.

Seděli v jeho pracovně a popíjeli naprosto výtečné brandy. Slečna Ashwoodová seděla opřená v křesle se zavřenýma očima a rukama volně položenýma na opěrkách. Richard ji nepokrytě pozoroval. Vyzařovala takový klid, až mu bylo líto ji rušit. Ale nehodlal to již dále odkládat.

„Alexandro, kdo je to s tebou na těch fotkách, které jsi mi chtěla ukrást?“ ptal se s hraným nezájmem, avšak ona se ošálit nedala. Prudce se narovnala, smetla si imaginární smítko z rukávu a pevně se mu zadívala do očí.

„Někdo, kdo je mi velmi blízký,“ pronesla záhadně. Jakmile spatřila jeho reakci, tak věděla, že trochu přestřelila. Svaly v ramenou se mu napjaly, i když ve tváři se mu nepohnul jediný sval.

„Přesněji?“ pronesl hlasem nebezpečně prostým emocí. Zatoužila po tom, aby se tahle konverzace neodehrála.

„Je to můj bratr. Mladší bratr. Nesmím se s ním vídat. Pokud by se to někdo dozvěděl, byl by z toho skandál a otec by ho vydědil. Myslí si, že bych na něj totiž měla špatný vliv, ale já ho musela vidět a zjistit jak se mu daří. Je to můj bratr k čertu!“ na konci už skoro křičela a v očích jí štípaly slzy.

„Proč se tě rodina zřekla?“

„Protože…“ začala, ale odmlčela se, než sebrala odvahu v podobě zbytku brandy. „Protože jsem se odmítla provdat dle otcova přání za odporného starce, kterému jsem od svých šesti let musela říkat strýčku a od mých dvanácti mě osahával. Když mi bylo osmnáct, tak jsem se vzepřela, zabalila si pár drobností a v noci utekla z domu ke vzdálené tetičce. Ta mi odkázala všechen svůj majetek a díky pár drobným investicím si mohu žít svůj vlastní život bez toho, že by mi nějaký starý prase říkalo, jak se mám oblékat, co říkat a nebo kdy roztáhnout nohy pro jeho svraštělýho ptáka!“ vypověděla překotně svůj příběh ve zkratce.

„To mě mrzí,“ pronesl po nepříjemně dlouhém tichu. Jen pokrčila rameny. Bála se, že pokud promluví, tak se opět rozpláče nad tím, jak ubohý život mohla mít, kdyby byla jen o trochu poddajnější povahy.

Viděl, že jí oživil nepříjemné vzpomínky a nejraději by jí to nějak vynahradil. Tohle se mu nepodobalo. Zdálo se, že minimálně v tiché svatyn i jeho vlastního domova se změnil. Někdo by dokonce mohl říct, že konečně našel něco, jako city.

„Alexandro, pojď sem,“ mávl na ni rukou. Bez ostychu se zvedla. Ostražitě si ho prohlížela, ale neucukla, když ji chytil za ruku a přitáhl si ji mezi široce rozkročené nohy, než si ji usadil na jednom stehnu.

„Nedělej to,“ zamumlala, když se ho chytila jednou paží kolem krku, aby se jí lépe držela rovnováha. „Prosím, nedělej to,“ šeptala naléhavě, ale on buď nerozuměl nebo nechtěl rozumět. Vyjel jí prsty po paži až na hrdlo, než pokračoval k její tváři. Zcela bez zábran se instinktivně přitulila k jeho doteku. Ohromilo ho to. To gesto bylo tak prosté a přece plné důvěry. Důvěry v jeho osobu. Ztratil řeč, a tak udělal tu jedinou věc, na kterou se zmohl. Zadíval se jí do tmavě zelených očí lemovaných dlouhými řasami, než ji prudce políbil. Podvolila se mu zcela okamžitě. Otevřela mu svá ústa a on si je bez ostychu vychutnával. Držel ji za zátylek, aby mu neutekla, zatímco jazykem zkoumal každičký kousek těch sladkých úst. Cítil, jak se její jazyk otírá o jeho. Spokojeně zamručel, když mu prsty zajela do vlasů vzadu na krku. Neucukl ani v okamžiku, kdy měla mezi zuby jeho spodní ret a pomaličku se od něj odtahovala, než ho pustila, aby se mu vážně zahleděla do očí.

„Neměl jsi to dělat,“ šeptala.

„Proč?“

„Protože bych se do tebe mohla třeba zamilovat,“ pronesla s pohledem stále upřeným do jeho modrých očí. Odtáhl se od ní, aby si ji prohlédl a nalezl nějakou známku lži, avšak nalézal tam jenom smutek. Neměl, co na to říct.

„A to by bylo zlé?“ prohodil s úsměvem, který mu pohrával v koutku úzkých rtů. Přikývla.

„Proč, Alexandro, proč by to bylo tak strašně zlé?“ vykřikl vztekle a nevybíravě ji shodil ze svého klína. Sledovala jak začal přecházet po pokoji, jako by byl lvem příliš dlouho uvězněném v těsné kleci. Přistoupila k němu a položila mu ruku na hrudník, aby ho donutila se zastavit. Vzhlížela do jeho přísné tváře, která se skutečně usmívala natolik vzácně, že si každého z těch nepatrných úsměvů vážila tak, jako kdyby to byl drahokam.

„Protože není nic dobrého co bych ti přinesla. Jsem sice zajištěná, ale nebude to tolik, kolik bys mohl dostat, kdybys ulovil nějakou dědičku. Nemám staré rodové jméno. Kriste, nejsem dokonce ani panna, tak co bych ti mohla nabídnout kromě svého skandálního chování, kterým šokuju společnost?“ snažila se mu to vysvětlit.

„A když ti řeknu, že jsi první žena se kterou mohu odložit masku, kterou jsem si navykl za ta léta nosit. A na ničem jiném mi nezáleží. Pokud se bojíš, že bys zničila moji pověst, tak si tě klidně vezmu. Nechci tě nechat zmizet ze svého života Alexandro Evangeline Ashwoodová!“ přiznal se vášnivě.

„Ty to myslíš vážně.“ Ohromeně na něj zírala. Sir Richard Carlisle ji jak se zdá nikde nepřestane překvapovat.

P rudce si ji přitáhl do náruče, chvíli ji jen tak držel a opíral si bradu o špičku její hlavy, než se odvážil zašeptat: „Smrtelně.“ V tom okamžiku si uvědomil, že to myslí zcela vážně. Žádná jiná žena na něj nikdy neměla takový účinek, jako tahle drobná rusovláska s odvahou, kterou by jí mohl závidět leckterý muž. Vyšvihl si ji do náruče, což u ní vyvolalo pobouřený výkřik, který se brzy změnil v tlumené chichotání, když ji naprosto neceremoniálně pustil do postele. Ležela na zádech a smála se, než se zvedla na kolena a vyzývavě k němu natáhla malou ručku. Na nic už nečekal, rychle se zbavil saka, vesty i vázanky a šel za ní. Jakmile byl na posteli, chytila ho kolem krku a políbila ho se vší naléhavostí, kterou v sobě cítila. Jejich jazyky soupeřily o nadvládu. Marně. Rukama mapovaly tělo toho druhého. Obratně jí zbavil halenky i dlouhé sukně, dokud před ním neseděla jen ve spodní košilce.

„Zase nemáš spodní prádlo,“ poznamenal vzrušeně. Přikývla, jako kdyby bylo naprosto normální chodit bez spodních kalhotek.

„Říkala jsem, že působím rozruch,“ zasmála se, zatímco mu lehce nervózními prsty rozepínala košili a následně mu ji stáhla přes ramena. Kochala se pohledem na jeho vypracované opálené tělo. Měl široká ramena a pod kůží mu hrály svaly člověka, který byl uvyklý na fyzickou práci. Fascinovaně hleděla na několikeré bledé jizvy, které ho zdobily. Tmavé chloupky na hrudi se sbíhaly na vypracovaném břiše do úzké cestičky, která mizela v kalhotách. Dívala se mu do tváře, kousala si spodní ret a rukama mu přejela po stehnech, dokud nebyla na dosah jeho rozkroku. Sledovala jeho reakce. Viděla jak zavřel oči v očekávání. Stiskla ty pevné svaly, které cítila pod prsty a odvážně ho líbala na hrudi. Zuby úmyslně zavadila o jednu drobnou bradavku, za což se jí odměnil zasyknutím. Pokračovala nahoru k jeho hrdlu, kde ho několikrát něžně kousla, než mu jazykem obkroužila místo přímo za uchem.

„Chci abys byl nahý,“ zašeptala, než mu rukama znovu významně přejela přes pevná stehna stále zahalená v látce kalhot.

„Hraješ si s ohněm, děvče,“ prohlásil suše, zatímco se snažil rozepnout poklopec kalhot, aby osvobodil své tvrdnoucí mužství.

„Já myslela, že spíš s hadem,“ zazubila se a znovu ho políbila na krk, rameno, hrudník a kamkoliv jinam, kam zrovna dosáhla. Pohrozil jí prstem, než si konečně sundal kalhoty se spodky i boty. Obdivně si ho prohlížela, než sjela pohledem tam, kam mizela ona cestička z chloupků. Tím, co se před ní objevilo, byla velmi mile potěšena. Jen při pohledu na jeho mužství, které sebou škubalo se jí samovolně sevřela stehna a ucítila počínající touhu. Sevřela kolem něj drobnou ručku a zkusmo několikrát zapumpovala nahoru a dolů, než palcem opatrně setřela ze žaludu kapku vlhkosti. Pomalu přirážel do její sevřené dlaně a se zavřenýma očima si představoval, že to není její ruka, ale úplně jiná část jejího těla. Kousala se dortu, když ho stiskla a dostalo se jí hrdelního zasténání.

Prudce jí odstrčil ruku, než jí rukama vjel pod košilku. Hebká látka se mu však všude motala, a tak se rozhodl k radikálnímu řešení. Chytil lem látky a prudkým škubnutím ji roztrhl.

„Byla nová a z hedvábí!“ protestovala, když se zbavovala zbytku onoho nešťastného kusu oděvu, který se rozhodl postavit do cesty ke všemu odhodlanému muži.

„Koupím ti novou. Nebo třeba stovku,“ mumlal jí do kůže, zatímco jí dlaněmi překryl plná ňadra. Mezi prsty škádlil vzrušením již zahrocené bradavky. Tisknul je, popotahoval za ně a hnětl jí ňadra, dokud pod ním nesténala a neprohýbala se v zádech, aby byla jeho dotekům, co nejblíž. Sladká bolest z jeho drsného laskání se jí v klíně okamžitě přeměnila ve slastné tepání. Cítila, že vlhne. Odtrhl se od jejích úst, aby se přesunul na jedno její ňadro, kde do úst prudce nasál bradavku. Sténala pod ním, prsty mu přejížděla po zádech a snažila se ho mít k sobě co nejblíž.

„Jsi krásná, nádherná… Jsi moje,“ šeptal nad jejím ňadrem, takže jí bradavku ovíval chladný vzduch.

L ehnul si vedle ní a jednou rukou si ji přitáhnul k sobě. Druhá jeho ruka sjela jemně po jejích ňadrech, přes ploché bříško až na kudrlinkami porostlý vrcholek jejího ženství. Ochotně pro něj rozevřela štíhlé nohy, aby mu usnadnila přístup tam, kde toužil být zanořený až po koule, ale to mohlo počkat. První chtěl vidět její tvář až s ním poprvé zažije orgasmus.  Momentálně to pro něj bylo to nejdůležitější.  Probíral se těmi, jak si všiml rusými chloupky, dokud spokojeně nenarazil na ten malý skrytý hrbolek. Tiskl ho a masíroval prsty, dokud slastně nevzdychala a nepřirážela proti jeho ruce. Spokojeně sjel prsty k její kundičce a prstem zkusmo vnikl dovnitř. Byla úzká a úžasně mokrá. S prstem mokrým jejím vzrušením se vrátil k jejímu poštěváčku. Tentokrát ji neúprosně škádlil, přidával tlak a mnul to citlivé místečko mezi prsty. Viděl, že je vzrušená, ale zdálo se mu, že nějak nemůže dosáhnout vrcholu. Políbil ji a rukou, kterou měl kolem ní jí dlouhými prsty stisknul hrdlo. Otevřela doširoka oči, prohnula se v zádech a stačilo jen pár tahů jeho zkušených prstů, než bez zábran vykřikla a zhroutila se nazpět. Tělem jí ve vlnách projížděli křeče právě prožitého orgasmu. 

K dyž viděl, jak reagovala na jeho hrátky, tak mu bolestně tepalo v jako kámen tvrdém penisu. Vyhoupl se nad ni, rukou se nasměroval do nyní přímo mokrého ústí její kundičky a pomaličku se sunul kupředu. S každým centimetrem měl pocit, že se zblázní. Jeho milenka byla nehorázně těsná, mokrá a horká. Z toho pocitu se mu točila hlava. Konečně byl uvnitř ní až po kořen. Nenechal ji vydechnout a začal do ní přirážet. Nejdříve zvolna, poté stále prudčeji. Když mu dala nohy kolem pasu a rukama ho chytila za ramena, tak se zdálo, že je snad ještě hlouběji, než předtím. Přirážela mu vstříc a díky jejich poloze se mu podařilo trefit přesně to místečko. Slastí zavřela oči.

„Dívej se na mě,“ rozkázal jí zadýchaně. Okamžitě ho uposlechla. Hleděl do těch mechově zelených očí plných vášně. V uších mu zněly její slastné výkřiky. Najednou však ztuhla a on ucítil, jak se kolem něj křečovitě sevřela tak prudce, že ho to skoro zabolelo. Byl to dokonalý pocit. Jakmile se sevření její kundičky uvolnilo, tak prudce ještě několikrát přirazil a s výkřikem do ní několikrát mocně ejakuloval. Na boku měla rudou skvrnu ve tvaru jeho ruky a uvnitř ji označil svým semenem. Nebylo cesty zpět. Byla jeho a on se nedělil. O nic a s nikým. Neochotně z jejího horkého těla vyklouznul, lehl si vedle ní, přitulil si ji k sobě tak, že mu spočívala hlavou na rameni a přetáhl přes ně deku. Alexandra měla pocit, že nemá kosti, tak silné byly ty orgasmy prožité s tímhle arogantním exemplářem mužského pohlaví.

-xoOox-

Podezřívavě pohlédla na balíček, který jí přinesl majordomus. Opatrně ho rozbalila a uvnitř našla zbrusu nové hedvábné spodní košilky. K tomu jeden naprosto úchvatný podvazkový pás lemovaný krajkou a vzkaz psaný Richardovou rukou. Zazubila se, když si ho přečetla. Zamířila do jeho pracovny a lehce se začervenala při vzpomínce, jak se na jednom z těch křesel milovali, zatímco dole čekal nějaký jeho obchodní partner.

„Richarde?“ zvolala. Nic se neozvalo, a tak vstoupila dovnitř. Zase si připadala jako zloděj. Přešla ke křeslu, kde bylo jeho oblíbeného místa a našla ho tam sedět se zamyšleným výrazem.

„A víš, že jsem nevěřila, že mi to nové prádlo opravdu koupíš?“ poznamenala, když si se samozřejmostí sobě vlastní sedala do jeho klína. Usmál se na ni.

„Přece nedopustím, aby ses na ulici producírovala bez spodního prádla,“ odpověděl ji.

„Jsi hrozný. Vždyť se ti přece líbí, když nemám kalhotky,“ škádlila ho s trucovitě našpulenou pusou, jako kdyby byla malé dítě. Hravě jí plácnul po zadečku, než se k ní vyčkávavě naklonil. Ochotně ho políbila. Nikam nespěchali. Jejich polibek byl něžný, jemný a plný citu, který v nich čím dál víc vzkvétal s každým uplynulým dnem.

Ucítila,  jak jí něco vtisknul do ruky a sevřel jí kolem toho prsty. Odtáhla se od něj a zvědavě mu hleděla do tváře.

„Co to je?“ V odpověď pokrčil rameny. Teatrálně si povzdechla, než rozevřela prsty a našla v nich složený kousek novin. Zmateně se zamračila na několikrát poskládaný papír, než ho opatrně narovnala a začetla se do něj. 

„Myslel jsem si, že by tě to mohlo zajímat,“ poznamenal, když spatřil její nefalšovaně překvapený výraz. Bylo to vystřižené svatební oznámení. Oznamuje se, že sir Richard Carlysle se zasnoubil a hodlá si vzít slečnu Alexandru Evangeline Ashwoodovou.

„To jsi myslel dobře. Co jiného jsem taky mohla čekat od vydavatele novin, že?“ podotkla, než ho prudce objala.

„Beru to jako ano,“ zašeptal jí do ucha se šťastným úsměvem. Jen něco nesrozumitelně zakňourala. Zdálo se, že se i na ni v životě konečně usmálo štěstí. Našla jedinečného a vyjímečného muže v někom o kom nikdy neměla nejlepší mínění. Zdálo se, že rčení nesuď knihu podle obalu, zde bylo pravdivé.

„Miluju tě, Richarde arogantní zmetku Carlisle,“ prohlásila, když se na něj dívala přes slzy štěstí, které jí tekly z očí. Opatrně jí je setřel palcem, než jí zvedl bradu a políbil ji na špičku nosu.

„Já vím, ty moje malá veřejnost pobuřující potvoro. Myslím, že s tebou po boku se nikdy nebudu nudit a pokud budeš chtít, tak spolu dokážeme dobýt celý tenhle zkostnatělými společenskými pravidly sevřený svět,“ poznamenal pobaveně, než ji ještě jednou pořádně objal. Alexandra měla pocit, že ji snad rozdrtí v tom medvědím objetí, ale odmítala se odtáhnout. Byla šťastná. Poprvé ve svém životě byla skutečně a neodvolatelně šťastná. A stejně tak i kdysi zahořklý a světem zklamaný vydavatel úspěšných novin.


End file.
